


viento de tormenta

by minigami



Series: au fest [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>El invierno no viene siempre en forma de nieve y heladas. A veces toma formas más sutiles, pero igual o más destructivas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	viento de tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forveleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth/gifts), [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).



El invierno no viene siempre en forma de nieve y heladas. A veces toma formas más sutiles, pero igual o más destructivas.

 

Están de pie sobre el puente. Bajo ellas ruge la autopista, un torrente de acero, aluminio y cristal, una inundación de caras anónimas. El vendaval les tira del pelo, les llena los ojos de polvo y les arranca la piel de la cara capa a capa.

 

Marina tiene los labios cortados y la nariz colorada. Lleva el abrigo abierto, y las solapas se mueven según el embate del viento como si fueran alas. Agarra el móvil tan fuerte que se le han puesto los nudillos blancos, y le brillan los ojos oscuros. Tiene el pelo revuelto, en la cara, una masa viva de cabello castaño que le azota la cara y se le mete en la boca.

 

—¿Estás segura? – intenta apartarse por enésima vez el pelo del rostro, y, de nuevo, abandona.

 

Alicia se encoge de hombros. Se parecen mucho; pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, cara pálida y delgada. Marina es algo más alta y tiene los hombros más anchos, y Alicia es más seria, más callada. La gente suele pensar que es la más sensata de las dos.

 

—No, pero bueno – se quita las botas primero, y luego el abrigo, el móvil, la cartera, la tarjeta de transportes. Se lo alcanza a Marina, que lo carga entre sus brazos. No para de morderse el labio inferior –. Es la única forma de probar esto.

 

—Debería hacerlo yo – dice Marina. No se mueve mientras Alicia se sube en la barandilla del puente de un salto. Ella se queda de cuclillas un segundo, mientras recupera el equilibrio. Lleva unos calcetines rosas, de Hello Kitty, y el color contrasta con el gris del metal.

 

Con el cuidado equilibrio que suele reservar para sus clases de gimnasia rítmica, se pone de pie.

 

—Ya lo sé – contesta, y luego sonríe. Marina alza el móvil, el ceño fruncido, y Alicia salta.

 

* * *

 

Los dos primeros días, el vídeo no tiene demasiadas visitas. Sin embargo, Marina hace _algo_ , y en cuestión de horas superan las dos mil y les toca quitar la opción de dejar comentario.

 

La mayoría de la gente piensa que es todo mentira. Efectos especiales. Hoy en día se puede hacer cualquier cosa con un ordenador y un poco de habilidad.

Alicia tiene ganas de reír, porque ella sabe lo que es volar con el vendaval, convertirse en en parte del viento, y dejar de pensar. Semanas más tarde, sigue soñando con la sensación.

 

* * *

 

Un día, mientras vuelven del instituto, Marina habla de improviso.

 

—Debería haberlo hecho yo – dice, mirando al frente. Alicia no necesita preguntar a qué se refiere. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos fríos.

—Sí – contesta Alicia, y aunque lo piensa, no continúa con lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua, el “pero no te atreviste” que le gustaría decirle, entre carcajadas.

 

Hace un día estupendo, de principios de primavera, y el sol brilla bien alto en el cielo, pero todavía siente el viento invernal bajo la piel.

 

Marina no conocerá esa sensación jamás.

  
  



End file.
